The Harsh Seasons of Love
by PrettyPetalz65
Summary: A New Year, New Romance. Marco struggles this year.Who ever said high school was easy? Marco must choose between two boys, but where will his heart bring him... rating may change, it probably will. R&R please try not to flame me if you can
1. Default Chapter

Hello Friends! I'm new to this, so please don't be mean. Umm I hope you enjoy it. He He **laughs nervously** Waaaah! Please don't be mean!

Walking along the seashore always helped him sort out his problems. He walked along the water's edge, the waves licking at his heels.

"Do I love him?" Marco asked himself. He took his time to think this over it was a new year. Marco would be in grade 11. He had knots in his stomach, school started tomorrow and he hadn't picked out anything to wear. The Italian checked his watch, "Shit! Its 2 AM? Mamas going to kill me!" Marco jumped into his dad's ghetto jaguar and drove back to his home.

He quietly tiptoed into his house; maybe they wouldn't even notice he was gone, then again...

"Marco Del Rossi! Where have you been? Are you aware of what time it is?" yelled his father.

"Sorry Papa, I needed to think so I went down to the beach." He answered sullenly

"Your mother and I were worried sick!" he paused and stared into Marco's eyes "How will you do well in school tomorrow, it is your first day you know."

"Again, Papa, I'm sorry. Can we just drop it so I can get some sleep?" asked Marco irritate

"Yes son, get some rest." Replied Mr. Del Rossi sleepily.

Marco climbed the steps to his room and entered it tiredly. He undressed and slept in his boxers.

NEXT MORNING!!!!

"BZZZEEEEEP" rang Marco's alarm clock noisily. "Damn clock." Marco rolled over to hit the snooze button. He then jumped out of bed and ran to his closet.

An hour alter he emerged from his bedroom and flew down the stairs

"Bye Mama, bye Papa!!" he cried quickly as he rushed out of the house.

The door slammed behind him.

His mother chuckled "New year, same Marco."

So umm...What do you think hehe? Kinda scared that I'll be flamed but I'm gonna stay strong!

Please Review

Xoxox

Avery


	2. Say What!

Hi everyone, I just want to thank my 3 reviwers who were super nice to review for me, and I just want you to like my story and review it heehee "I'M MORE NERVOUSE NOW!" eeeeh.

The stoplight just wouldn't turn green.

"C'mon light, do this for me, I can't be late on the first day of school!" cried Marco. Finally about 10 seconds later the light changed and Marco flew out of the intersection. "Shit!" Marco yelled looking out his rearview mirror, the cops were on him; he was doing 40 in a 25 speed limit.

"Well, here goes nothing." And Marco revved up his old ghetto jaguar and flew out of the way. "Damn that was close!" He pulled into the DCS parking lot and parked his car. He ran into school and checked the clock, "No fucking way!" cried Marco angrily, there were 10 minutes before school started. He went to through all that trouble for nothing? He stomped passed Liberty and she called out "Marco, you need a locker and a new lock." Without saying a word he snatched the lock and the piece of paper she was holding for him out of her hand. And continued to walk on, "Jerk!" Liberty called out. Marco looked back at her and smiled devilishly.

Marco decided he would try to be a little less self reserved and let his wild side show. But then he thought to himself, "Do I have a wild side?" He saw Ellie and she flagged him over. He rushed over to her, "Marco!!! I missed you soo much!" she paused as she wrapped her arms around him "Are you aware that you were gone for, two months?" Marco just stared at her Ellie was different somehow. It wasn't her hair, or her make up, and she hadn't gained any weight...now he figured it out, she was happy. Truly, truly happy.

"Why are you so happy Ms. Nash?" Marco questioned.

"Well it's probably because my best friend ever just came into school..."she trailed off and looked into to Marco's questioning dark eyes "and Sean and I are celebrating our 4 month anniversary!" she squealed.

"Whoa, Ellie Nash just squealed. Now, that's scary." He laughed He continued to hug her when he noticed he only had 3 minutes

"Sorry Ell, but I gotta Jet." And like that he was gone. Ellie smiled and continued to put her stuff away.  
Marco rushed to his locker to only find it was right next to Jay's "NOOOOO!" yelled Marco a little too loudly

"Oh, Marco right?" asked Jay nicely. His brown eyes burned a hole through Marco's. "Uh, why are you being nice to me?" Marco inquired nervously

"Because we need YOU to help us." Jay said simply. Marco stared open mouthed at him. "Well, what will happen if I don't?" asked Marco daringly. Jay's eyes narrowed this wasn't what he wanted for an answer.

"If you don't, Dylan will pay for it!" he smirked. "Alright! I'll do it." Marco reluctantly said. He heard Jay snigger.

"Okay so we need you to..."

HEEHEE cliffhanger! I'm an evil!!! muahahaha lol. I hope you enjoyed my story and I will try to update it as often as I possibly can.

Xoxoxox, Avery

P.S. Marco and Dylan 4evr (I think) Thank you for your offer on helping me, I'll ask you for help when im brain dead lol

xoxox


	3. Gangster's always win

Alright everyone, I updated hooray! and I have a bunch of author's notes at the bottom. a Special thanks to my reviewers. (Vixen-Dragon16 revied twice!** :D** ) I didn't want Ezra-Fitch to die so I updated as quick as I could. Please R&R!!!! EnJoY o

"Okay, so we need you to dress up like a little bitch and help us rob a local bank. How does that sound Marci?" Jay's eyes leered as he looked down upon Marco.

Marco cringed he hated the name Marci, and he hated the thought of dressing in drag...then it dawned on him, what if he got caught? "J-Jay...I don't know about this..." Marco stuttered.

"You don't have a choice F-g (1)" Jay smirked and began talking again "besides you don't have to worry about it we'll train you well."

"Wha' you say?" asked Towerz huskily

"Yeah I'll do it!" said Marco he silently cursed himself. But he was going to let his wild side show. How hard could it be?

"Let me lay down the ground rules, first you can't dress like that and second you gotta drop your friends and hang with us until we're done got it?" Alex chirruped evilly (2)

"Drop My Friends?!?!?" cried Marco. "I couldn't!"

"You don't have a choice Del Rossi." Said Jay.

"Why me, it could be anyone else, just why me?" catechized Marco

"Well..." Jay blushed a bit "umm...because your small and femmy..." he finished lamely.

Marco nearly gasped Jay just blushed; he looked to Jay's buddies who shared the same expression as he did. As much as he hated him, Marco changed subject to save Jay's face. "So, What do I have to wear?" he asked

"Dress lik' uz" said Towerz who towered over him (3). A look of horror spread across Marco's face. But before anything else could be said, the bell rang. "Thank god!" said Marco under his breath. He gathered his book and dashed off to class.

Sean watched the scene from afar "What the hell was that all about?" he asked himself

After Class

Marco ran to his locker, but missed it by a mile and ran straight into the open arms of a very happy Dylan Michalchuk. (4)  
"Marco? What a surprise to see you here!" he laughed Dylan.

Marco blushed like crazy "Oh ehehe...I'm sorry." He apologized.

"You know, I thought about you all summer." Dylan whispered sweetly into Marco's ear. Marco could feel his face burning up. He still remained in Dylan's arms, Dylan hugged him a bit tighter until...

"Ahem! What do you think your doing buddy?" asked Jay wickedly

"Uh...Nothing Jay! Nothing at all, I slipped on the floor and umm D-Dylan caught me...it was just a coincidence..." He mumbled

Dylan looked sadly down at Marco who had shoved him away and, was now standing very close to Jay. He watched in horror as Jay put his arm around Marco's shoulder. "What are you up to Jay?" asked Dylan angrily; he watched as the content expression on Marco's face stay the same. Marco looked happier with Jay than he was with him.

"What ever do you mean?" asked Jay all sugary sweet. "We're just bonding, as friends."

Dylan looked to Marco's expression, which still hadn't changed...

"Well, I'm out, I'll be watching you Jay. And Marco, I'm disappointed in you." He began to walk away and took one more look at Marco over his shoulder to only find Marco's expression had changed from content to mild depression. He almost smiled but thought better of it.

"Glad that's over, it was f-g (1) fest and I couldn't stand it." Explained Jay.

"Oh..." Marco was really hurt. The man of his dreams was forbidden love currently, and he could have snagged a date with him if Jay hadn't barged in on him.

"You'll get over it Del Rossi. Don't worry about it, I got your back." Said Jay smugly. "That's what I'm afraid of." laughed Marco. He thought to himself "If I have to deal with this new life style, why not make the better of it."

"You're not half bad Del Rossi, not half bad at all." The grip on Marco's shoulder tightened slightly.

Sean again was silently watching the two "bond". And he couldn't take it anymore. Why was his heart wrenching?

Author's notes:

(1) I hate the F-G word I can't even spell it out, it's just so mean .

(2) I just though Alex Chirruping Evilly would be funny

(3) Towerz towering over him heehee, I also thought that was funny

(4) Dylan needed to be in the chapter because I love him

xoxoxox, Avery

P.s. **REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

kisses


	4. Whoa There, this is Way too New!

Hello Boys and Babes, I hope you enjoy this chapter, but it's really screwed up, just giving you a warning. Marco is VERY out of character and so is a few others boy's who shall remain nameless until you read the story. This will be the first time anyone has done this I think so i'm gonna give it a shot. I want to thank all my reviewers and apologize for not updating sooner...NO FLAMES PLEASE!!! R&R

BZZZZZZEEEEEEEEEPPPP! Rang Marco's alarm clock Freekily

"Fucking alarm clock." Marco muttered. He hit the snooze button and sat up in bed. "Awww Shit, I have to dress ugly today." Marco frowned, he walked over to his closet and sifted through many shirts, pants, belts, hats, and shoes but he found nothing that he could wear to match Jay's attire. "Damn punk's!" Marco shouted.

He was quite angry now, how was he supposed to dress like a gangster when he only knew the ways of the Prep (1). Marco decided to go in to his brother's room. He tiptoed quietly into Giseppe's (2) room. As soon as he entered the room he regretted it instantly, What if he woke Giseppe up?

"Oh God." He sighed, and he sucked in his breath and walked to the closet.

"Get out of my room little boy." Said Giseppe sleepily; he added, "don't make me hurt you."

"I need to borrow some clothes, I have to..." Marco shuddered "Dress like you!" he whisper-shouted. Marco looked through Giseppe's closet and was not impressed.

"What, are my clothes not flamboyant enough for you?" he sneered.

"No they're not they're ugly and punkish, but that's what I need." Marco sighed. Giseppe got out of bed and walked slowly over to Marco.

Giseppe was sporting jet-black hair, which he lazily pulled back into a messy ponytail, and he had a small scar on his cheek, which signified the time where he had beat the crap out of some Italian gangster. Giseppe is what you would call the Mobster of the family. He was wearing a black shirt that said, "_If you don't love me then why the hell are you looking at me?_"and black boxers. He was a gorgeous 19 year old, who scored with about every Girl to ever set foot in Toronto.

He pushed Marco aside and rummaged through his closet, he had Italian fashion, mobster clothes (3), and punk attire. "Aha!" Giseppe cried as he handed Marco a black shirt that said, "_Blood is thicker than Marinara_." in red letters. And there were a pair of baggy, yet form-fitting jeans that were black and had a couple of tears in them. And last but not least, a Black Fedora, It wasn't like the one he had worn on his first date with Dylan, it was what a Tony from _The Soprano's_ might sport (4). And There lying next to his feet were a pair of black and white _DC's_.

"Have fun little brother, oh yeah you can keep those clothes, they don't fit me anymore." He eyed Marco suspiciously, "Why the hell are you dressing like me anyway? Is it dress like the man you most admire day?" Giseppe laughed at that one.

"Very funny, but I got into a bad situation and now I gotta be a gangster for a while, so I'll be borrowing clothes a lot." He said quietly.

"Care to tell me what's going on?" Giseppe asked.

"Not really, actually I'd prefer to keep it to myself thank you." Said Marco boldly

"Alright, but if you need me...um, well...I guess I'm here for ya, but we're not bonding...o-okay?" he stated plainly

"Yeh Thanks Seppy." He teased

"Go on, get outta here."

Marco's Room

Marco grabbed his leather jacket and rushed out the door. He put the keys in his Ghetto Jag and floored it.

5 Whole Minutes Later

Marco pulled into to the DCS parking lot and dashed into the building, he checked his image in the window's reflection, and calmly walked into the commons.

"Marco?" asked Ellie. "Is that you?" She laughed "I'm sorry, I think I confused you for-"

"Elle, shut up. It's me dumbass. I'm not going to get into details but this is the new me for a while okay?" he declared

Before Ellie could say another word Jay and his gang called for Marco.

"Italian bitch c'mere." Coaxed Jay lazily

Marco walked over to Jay and they conversed about crap

!Conversation!

"I like the get-up Marco," said Jay he leaned down and whispered into Marco's ear "ya look cute, but don't let it get to ya head." Jay straightened and looked down at Marco

"Ahahaha..." laughed Marco nervously

"Ya hafta git a name." Said Towerz, who again towered over Marco

"I'm gonna call you Moonshine (5)." Said Jay seriously

Marco, Towerz, Alex, and Amy doubled over in laughter

"Omigod that was funny!" laughed Marco catching his breath.

"I'm fucking dead serious Ass wipe." Said Jay forcefully

"Hey Ho Moonshine!" Whooped Towerz. The gang looked at Towerz oddly and they all burst out laughing.

Sean came bustling over

"Hey guys...what is he doing here? J-Jay I thought you hated him?" asked Sean forlornly.

"Seannie Boy meet Moonshine, Moonshine, Sean." Jay introduced proudly.

"We know each other." Stated Marco coldly. "He took away my best friend."

"Well, I had a hell of a time doing it too. Run along F-g you're not wanted here." Smirked Sean. The group went there separate ways.

Marco's eyes widened Sean was one of his best friends... He began to walk, when he felt Jay's hand on his shoulder. "C'mon back Moonshine," Jay's eyes focused in on Marco's "You're always welcome in my gang, whether you like it or not." Jay smiled and gave Marco a playful pat on the ass (6). Marco almost smiled but then he got frightened, what was happening?

Marco shivered "What the He-"he looked up at Jay and thought better of saying anything else. Marco ran he ran to his locker grabbed his stuff and dashed to homeroom.

"Shit!!!" his mind screamed, "This isn't right!!! I love Dylan!!! What is wrong with ME!!!??"

As Marco sat in class trying to reign in his thought he didn't realize from behind the door Jay watched him quietly.

_Author's notes_

_All hale they way of the Prep!_

_I thought Giseppe was a sexy name, I described him so much because he's coming in later chapters._

_Mobster clothes are not real, I think?_

_I like **The Soprano's** but I don't know if Tony would really wear a black fedora_

_Moonshine is a cute name Shut UP!_

_My story is a bit twisted, but just think I'll be the first to write a Marco and Jay fic_

Enjoy Boys and Babes! R&R no flames please

Kisses


	5. What Do I have to say? Love, Dylan

Dear everyone who reviewed my story, kisses for you all. Please review this chapter. Flames are opitonal TT but are definetly not advised if you want to see a pretty girl cry lol. This is Dylan's POV in his Journal

----Dylan's POV----

What do I have to say?

Dear Journal,

Let me tell you a little something that I have observed for the last few days. My friend Marco...is really special to me, I wish I could have him as more than a friend. But what's the use? He's with Jay...my mortal enemy, he's the jerk who harassed Me and Marco. So why the Hell is _HE_ hanging out with Marco...this really pisses me off. Jay hurt _my _Marco, not that _he is mine_, but I'm almost like a older brother too him.

Didn't what we did this summer mean anything to him, I even got this stupid library job just to see him in the halls. I'm taking precious time out of my day to watch some homophobe 'molest' _my future boyfriend_. Okay, he doesn't really molest Marco, but he did put his arm around Marco yesterday...Why is this bugging me so much. I could have any boy in this whole damn area, if I wanted to! But, I sold my heart to Marco. Omigod, I sound like some whiny schoolgirl, How pitiful am I? Before I go into more detail...lets review what happened today...

I walk into to school and who do I see? Marco! And who's he with? Jay...

Earlier that day

-----Jay walks into school he looks around him...people are giving him weird looks. Jay feels like a freak show.

"What the hell is everyone looking at!" he screeches. Heads turn to look at him, but then they turn back to their conversations.

"Jay!" cries a female voice.

Jay's shoulders kind of slope downwards, why was he hoping it would be Marco calling him? Jay walks over to the voice to find Alex, Amy and Towerz huddling around Jay's locker.

"Get the hell out of my way, why are you all here anyways?" he asks curiously.

"You're not gonna like this," said Amy almost giggling.

"So we thought if we stood around your locker people wouldn't notice it as much..." explained Towerz.

"Well let me see!" yelled Jay angrily. He shoved his friends away and gaped at his locker. It bright red letters read "Jay loves a f-g". Jay slumped against his locker.

"It's okay man. We got the supplies to clean it up, before more people notice." Reassured Alex.

Jay's eyes burned with hatred, who could possibly do this to _him_?

Now Marco walked into Degrassi, he was happily wearing a black shirt and a pair of jeans with the same DC's; he kept it basic so he wouldn't look well...disgusting. He spied Jay and Towerz flagged him over.

Marco trotted over to Jay's posse, and saw the horrible sight. "Omigod. Are you okay Jay?" he asked.

"No..." said Jay quietly. He didn't what he needed right now, but he knew he wanted it from Marco.

"Hey guys can I talk to Marco alone for a second?" asked Jay.

His group nodded and left

"Dear god Jay...What brought this on?" Marco questioned.

"You..." said Jay quietly. Did he just really say that?

Out of comfort Marco gave him a small hug. Jay's eyes widened and stepped away from the Italian. "Not here." He whispered. But soon found himself instigating a new embrace.

Now this is where I come in

Jay's locker is in the middle of nowhere so I kind of had to look for them, or him... So I turned to corner and found them embracing each other.

"Oh my gawd." I said.

What happened next caught me off guard. I don't know how he sensed me there but Marco let go of Jay and walked over to me. I could see the daggers in Jay's eyes; Jay wasn't gay now was he? Haha Gay Jay I Love it!

A piercing voice penetrated my thoughts

"Marco get away from homochuck!" Jay yelled.

Marco looked back at him and frowned "Please Jay, Let me talk to him for 5 minutes...please?" he pleaded

I couldn't resist those eyes, and from what I could see neither could Jay.

"5 minutes, I be back in 5." He then walked off to find his gang.

"Marco, "I began "What are you doing with this bastard?" I almost yelled

Marco looked up at me, I saw his small body begin to shake.

"I'm s-so s-sorry." He stuttered. "But, I'm making friends with Jay, this could end his gay harassment days forever!" said Marco, his face brightening. The shaking ceased.

I stared blankly at the younger boy, his eyes peering curiously up at me.

"I don't like this Marco...I don't like you hanging out with him." I picked up his small hand and caressed it gently.

Marco's body began shaking again. I knew I started the shaking but I couldn't let him go. "Marco, I like you." I said quickly so it really sounded like "MarcoIlikeyou."

I soon found Marco hanging limp in my arms.

Yes, my future boyfriend, had fainted right into my open arms, lucky me.

Jay came back in exactly 5 minutes like he said he would. Maybe Jay really was gay. "Hehehe," I chuckled. Just thinking about it made me laugh.

He looked at me; his eyes leered up into my face, what a fierce look...I wasn't the least bit intimidated, but jeeze.

"How can you be laughing at a time like this?" he yelled.

Grrr...Why does he care! "I'm taking him to the nurse." I said forcefully.

"Don't even think of laying a hand on him!" he screamed angrily.

But instead of giving him to Jay I smiled. "It's too late my friend," I said seductively as I ran my hands under Marco's shirt. "It's already been done." (I thought that would be hot lol)

Marco moaned on contact. How was I supposed to know my fingertips stimulated a sex drive? I snatched my hand away and rested it under Marco's back as I had been holding him before.

"Pervert." Jay growled and walked off.

Yes! I had done what I always wanted to since day one of Marco Jay best friends. He was mine until I brought him to the nurse's office. Haha I love this boy...

LOVE?!?!?!

But, do I really love him? Yes, I must. He's all I think about...isn't he? Well, I hope Paige doesn't have some kind of mind reading device so she can tune into my thoughts. Oh god, that would be scary. My Day was weird, but in a sorta good way. Okay so I have a serious schoolgirl crush on Marco, So Sue ME. I don't even know Why I started this journal, oh well.

Love,

Dylan.

---------

Totally weird chapter I know. I thought Dylan needed some time in my story. I thought making Jay's locker get vandalized would be different, his vandalizer will be found later. Also I thought it would be funny for him, I mean Jay to say 'pervert' cause he must be one lol. Well, I hope you like my story lots, cause I worked hard on it.

R&R please I would like feedback this time, I will update as son as i get at least 3 or 4 reviews.

Xoxoxoxox

Avery


	6. At the club with my hommies

Wow, I cant believ I have a 6 chapter story! I'm excited! Well, this is where the story gets screwy... it deals with M/M slash more than my other chapters, so if this offends you, you can always turn back lol. Well I hope you like it. Thank you to all my reviewers!

Quick synopsis: Jay copes with his mixed feelings, Marco is with Dylan. hehe

As the story continues...

Jay lay lifelessly on his bed, silently contemplating his feelings for Marco. Was he gay? No! Well, maybe.

"I'm not gay, I mean I can't be..." Jay cried out. Realizing there was nobody in the room with him, he decided to think aloud.

"I just can't be..." he said in quiet sobs. "Why can't I just live happily ever after with some Goth girl or something." His sobs became louder.

"Why am I even thinking about this...Marco...if he never came," Jay paused thinking "I wouldn't be having this problem if he never came...I don't think I'm gay otherwise."

He settled on that and decided to call Sean to help him sort out his feelings. He picked up the phone and wearily dialed Sean's number.

"Ummm, Sean?" Asked Jay nervously.

"What do you want?" growled Sean.

"Why are you being so rude?" questioned Jay. This hurt him.

"Why don't you talk to Marco instead of me?" snarled Sean

"Because he's my problem, Sean I'm only talking to you because you're my best friend."

"Well," Sean softened "How can I help you man?"

"Sean, Take me Seriously, please..." begged Jay

"I will, chill out."

"I think I'm gay."

There was silence between the both of them.

Then Sean finally spoke breaking the silence

"Are you sure man, that's pretty serious. Gay? Wow...how do you know for sure?"

"I don't, but Marco kinda..." Jay starts to sob on the phone.

"I'll be there in a few." Sean hangs up the phone and gets ready to go to Jay's.

10 minutes later Sean barges into Jay's room to only find him laying on his bed face first in a pillow sobbing.

Now Sean had never seen Jay cry before, except for that one time when his goldfish Skippy died...long story.

"Hey man, don't worry I'm sure your just questioning it, I mean why don't we go out clubbing tonight to find you a hot girl to take home?" said Sean.

Jay looked up from his pillow, his eyes rimmed red and puffy from his tears,

"I don't think I can, it's just..." Jay hung his head in shame "Marco, he arouses these feelings in me I haven't had for anyone else."

"Then maybe you shouldn't hang out with him." Stated Sean blandly.

Jay got kinda angry, "It's not like that, if he's not there with me..."

The younger boy knew what to do.

-------------

The two of them were standing out side waiting to get into the club.

"Do you feel any better Jay?" asked Sean.

Jay looked at him and smiled "Yeh, I do. Thanks Sean." He continued to grin.

Sean's heart skipped a beat "I helped him, and he smiled at me..." thought Sean contently. "Thank god this isn't a gay club, so Marco won't be here."

They entered the club

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Marco had felt really bad about being so rude to Dylan. So Marco invited him to go clubbing that night. Marco practically forgot all about Jay, and soon found himself grinding his hips into Dylan's.

"Mmmm...So good...don't stop." Said Marco as his hips rocked to the rhythm of the music.

"You look really cute tonight, so how bout you come back to my place after this?" asked Dylan.

"Yes, I would like that." Marco turned around so he was facing Dylan. He looked up into Dylan's cerulean colored eyes. Those eyes made him melt every time.

The older boy captured Marco's lips into a devastatingly hot kiss. Marco had longed for this kiss since the summer time. They had a fling over the summer, nothing big. But he had been so lost this year with Jay and his schemes and his feelings toward both of the older boys.

Before he knew it, Dylan's tongue had found entrance into his mouth. Marco let out a moan that drove Dylan wild. His tongue explored every inch of Dylan's mouth at least twice. Marco's hand had traveled from Dylan's neck to his ass.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

"Man, its packed in here!" cried Jay. He had to admit this club was cool.

"You should see what it's like on Friday nights." Said Sean in a blasé tone of voice.

A burly bartender handed them drinks a moment later.

Jay sipped on his coke silently, and observed the crowd. There seemed to be every race, every size and every personality jumping in this club. Jay was in awe.

"Snap out of it man!" yelled Sean over the blaring music.

"Hot girl 12 o'clock!" cried Sean a little over enthusiastically. Trying to cover up his attraction to Jay was hard, but he couldn't let Jay know he liked him.

Jay watched Sean walk away uneasily to go flirt with some girl. His eyes wandered over to a couple dancing in the corner of the club...what an interesting couple he thought. The light was quite dim, but when Jay's eyes had adjusted to the light he saw Marco, doing the bump and grind with Dylan. Jay stood up and walked over to the two of them.

"My, my, my...Look who we've got here." Said Jay as he looked at the two boys.

"Don't you have some helpless girl to harass?" asked Dylan curtly.

Jay pretended to look hurt. "Ouch man, that really hurt."

About five insults later

"Babe, I need a drink...do you want anything?" questioned Dylan.

"No. But, it was sweet of you to ask."

Dylan stormed off leaving Marco and Jay alone. What was Marco to do?

Marco sighed "Jay... do you want to dance?"

Jay grabbed Marco's hips and placed them gently against his and they grinded gently.

Marco was having a great time until....

Muahahaha cliff hanger! I hope you guys like it. I would like at leat 5 reviews...or as many as I can get. please review cuz the next chapter is bound to be intense!!!!!!!!

xoxoxox

your pal and author of "The Harsh Season's of Love."

Avery


	7. In the Heat of the Night

Hello everyone! I wrote chapter 8! Yay for me! I hope you like it always remember, no flames and R&R!!!! I hope you like it!

Marco was having a great time until a tall figure came close to them

"Marco?" asked the man Marco knew that voice.

"Shit....Shitttttt." Marco mumbled "What are you d-doing here Giseppe?" he stammered. Marco was so busted.

"My little bro is getting it on, with a...A GUY!" Giseppe's face clouded with disbelief then anger.

"Sticks and Stones may break my bones but words will never- what the hell am I saying Giseppe's gonna bash my skull in with a mallet and break my neck and feed it to his gothic freaks, and then he gonna verbally...SHUTUP BRAIN!" Marco thought nervously.

"I'm just dancing with a friend Sepp, No bigee." Said Marco trying to brush it off.

He looked at Giseppe, his black hair tied tight in a ponytail, no strays. And his bluish black eyes coldly stared at Marco the man was beautiful. It might seem sick for a brother to think that, but from seeing all those sluts checking him out...his observation was proved correct.

"I want you to apologize to me, that is all." Stated Giseppe plainly. Marco gaped at him, what was he apologizing for?

"You heard me apologize to the family for being this." He pointed his finger and jabbed at mid-air where Jay was standing.

Now Jay stood there dumbfounded, it was kinda like Judge Judy, but no annoying red head yelling the verdicts.

"I'm sorry for bringing shame on the Family, Giseppe. Will u find it in your heart to forgive me?" asked Marco forlornly.

"You are lucky I'm a priest in training." Whispered Giseppe, so his "nasties" wouldn't hear him. He made the sign of the cross over Marco. "Run along baby brother, don't ever let me catch you committing such lewdness again."

He sauntered off to find some girl to shag while Marco looked at Jay. Poor Jay, his mouth was wide open, it looked like his mouth was going to slide right off his face.

"You can speak now Jay." Sighed Marco.

"What can I say?" he asked quietly, but loud enough so only Marco could hear him over the music. Jay's eyes suddenly filled with lust.

"Don't say, just do." Said Marco lustfully. Jay was quite confused...but then it dawned on him. Jay lowered himself so his face was lightly hovering over Marco's, he leaned down to give Marco a sweet kiss. Marco's eyes peeked open and looked at the pain and confusion on Jay's face.

"It was just a friendly kiss. No bigee." Said Marco skirting away from the event that just happened. Jay...Jay Hobart had just kissed him. The school's biggest homophobe just kissed him.

"Marco, I'm falling in l-"Jay started his face was filled with confusion yet happiness; he was just about to tell Marco how he felt about him. But then he came back...Dylan.

"Sorry babe, the line was horrendous." He placed a chaste kiss on Marco's lips, and handed him his drink.

"Marco.... I'm going...umm bye?" said Jay sadly, he was just about crushed as crushed can be.

"Okay! See ya lata buddy!" yelled Marco happily, obviously he forgot all about that kiss. Jay loped away demoralized. The smile that once played upon his lips was gone. He left the club silently without being noticed, even his supposed 'best friend' didn't notice.

But Marco on the other hand, was so confused and his life was going to be pretty fucked up. Two kisses, two boys, Dylan and Jay. Jay and Dylan. Marco pondered the possibilities. Until he came up with it, he would see jay on the sly, as long as Dylan didn't know, it really shouldn't matter. The old Marco would have never done such things, but he was not the old Marco anymore.

The air around him was moist with humidity; he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and allowed Dylan to run his hands along his abs. Marco moaned in elation, he was beginning to like the new Marco.

And he found himself lost in the music, lost in his love fantasy that would eventually come crashing down.

So...Whadya think, I told you Giseppe was coming back! Yay!!!!! I hope you enjoyed my story it's a bit twisted but what the hell. I stole 'Shut up Brain' from the Georgia Nicholson series so I'm not being a plagiarist! I love my every reviewer, you guys kick ass!

Xoxox

R&R pretty please!

Xoxoxox again,

Avery


	8. The Italian Job

Hey guys, I finally updated! and this is the real Chapter 8! YAY! Thank you to all my reviewersI love you so much, you are all so wonderful, If you have any questions just ask me and I'll answer them in the next chapter! Please Review and Enjoy this Chappy

"The Italian Job"

"Mmm, Dylan this is nice." Said Marco happily as Dylan spoon-fed him some soup. Marco was sitting on the counter of the Del Rossi kitchen chatting with Dylan about his day, exchanging kisses, and tasting the soup.

"I'm so glad your parents are out for the day." Said Dylan, who looked up at Marco who was busy adding spices to the concoction. Dylan eyed him, and the soup hungrily.

"Awww! Marco you said I could make it," he said using his thumb to point at himself "All by myself!" Marco just had to laugh Dylan sounded so childish. Marco stopped mixing, and said, "We both know you're an awful cook, Dyl…you're just lucky you've got me here to add the spices when you're not looking." Marco laughed.

Dylan stopped smiling and his silly grin was replaced by one filled with lust,

"I'm gonna get you for that Del Rossi!" he cried triumphantly, kissing Marco hard on the mouth. Marco moaned as Dylan's hand traveled from his neck to his stomach. Dylan smiled this was how it was supposed to be, him and Marco, no Jay, no parents, just them alone in a warm kitchen. As the kiss intensified Dylan's hand fingered at the waistband of Marco's perfectly sized 7 Jeans, and looked up into Marco's eyes, waiting for his consent. Sadly, Marco shook his head, and picked up Dylan's hand and kissed it lightly.

"Not yet, I'm not ready." Marco sighed. He looked pitifully down at Dylan.

"It's okay Sweetheart, I will wait till you're ready." Said Dylan, who looked lovingly into Marco's chocolate covered eyes. Suddenly something wet fell on Marco's arm.

"Eww! What the hell was that?!!?" he cried. Marco cautiously looked at his arm, which felt kinda warm.

"Shit!!!" yelped Marco, who grappled with the knob on the stove to turn it off, the soup had run over the pot, and it had gotten on Marco. "ARGH! Damn this soup!" cursed Marco angrily.

Now Dylan stood there silently watching the hilarious scene, and finally after holding it in so long, he burst out laughing. "HAHAHA! Marco you should have seen the look on your face! I told you, you should have let me make it…all by myself." Said Dylan, smugly rubbing it in his lover's face.

Marco grabbed a sponge and began to clean up the mess, "you're lucky you're so cute." He said.

"But what if I wasn't?" asked the older male, who wrapped his arms around the Italian's waist, holding him close.

"Well then, I don't know what I would do, I guess I would just have to rely on your charm, and your kindness, and of course your amazingly, hot Hockey skills." Said the younger of the two flirtatiously, Marco leaned into Dylan's chest and sighed deeply.

"If only everyday were like this one." Replied Dylan.

Just then the phone rang loudly, but not as loud as Marco's psycho alarm clock. Marco picked it up and said,

"Hello?"

'''Marco!!! You will not believe what I done for you! '''

"What is it Mama?"

''' I got you a sitting job for the baby! '''

Marco looked at Dylan with a puzzled look on his face, he knew what he had to do.

''' Mama, qualunque voi significano... l'OH! Voi medi prenderei la cura dei bambini? '''

''' Che cosa voi ha pensato ho significato! La madre giù la strada desidera uscire stasera al pranzo e li ha bisogno di guardare sopra la sua figlia. ''' (What did you think I meant! The mother down the road wants to go out to dinner tonight and she needs you to watch over her daughter.)

''' Ma ho un amico sopra! io devono? ''' (But I have a friend over! Do I have to?)

"' Be…there…at..8 Ciao! '''

"DAMMIT! Dylan, I'm sorry my mama is making me baby-sit tonight…" he said. Dylan looked at him and laughed. "It's not too bad babe, I mean what they'll be home around 11-12, maybe? I'll pick you up after wards and you can come back to my place." He grinned.

"Hmm…we can chill for another hour, but then I have to get ready, and take a shower-" he was cut off by Dylan's lips pressed firmly against his. Marco kissed back gingerly, but quickly slid his tongue into Dylan's mouth.

"Dyl…Oh Dylan! Please…Ohh…" Marco moaned loudly, because Dylan's hands massaged his ass, and Dylan picked him up so he could French Marco better.

They broke the kiss, sadly and Marco took off to jump in the shower. Dylan left quietly, and drove home.

**That Night**

"Emergency numbers are on the fridge, Jenny isn't allowed to have soda after 9, okay." The large woman looked down at Marco and grinned.

"Yes Mrs. Andrews, I will look after Jenny, and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

"great, Bye! Bye Jennifer!" she cooed and flew out of the house.

Jenny had big brown eyes, and was thin, the typical all American girl next door.

"you're my babysitter? I thought my mum said you were a girl…" said the 13 old Jenny.

"Well, obviously I'm not, Jenny I'm Marco. And you can do whatever you want."

'hmm…I wonder what Jay is doing…' thought Marco

**What Jay is doing**

Jay was hanging with Alex, Sean, Towerz and Amy. Jay checked his cell every 5 minutes to see if Marco called when he wasn't paying attention.

"He's not gonna call you man, get over it!" groaned Sean, who was sick of seeing Jay's phone light up during the movie they were watching.

"What are you talking about?" asked the extremely annoying Amy, who was chewing gum loudly.

"Nothing…Marco was supposed to call me so I could instruct him on where we're gonna meet him tomorrow," said Jay slowly, hoping it was convincing.

"Marco's pretty cool, although he's gay and small, he's also really smart and funny, not to mention wicked nice." Alex chirruped (heehee).

"Wow, did Alex just pay someone a compliment?" asked Towerz, who never speaks.

"Shutup, Towerz!" cried Alex, who playfully pounced on Towerz and started attacking him with a pillow…Anyway!

Jay's eyes started to well up with tears. He tried to hold them back but one slid down his cheek.

"It's okay man…you've got me, and we're best friends! I'll always be here for you, no matter what." Said Sean faithfully, yet hatefully, Marco was stealing his crush…he really loved Jay. Jay smiled, he was glad he had such a dependable friend…but he really, really liked Marco.

Back at the Andrew's

"Marco, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked flirtatiously. She was so crushing.

Marco twitched…he looked straight at her and said, "No, why do you ask?" (Oy is he dense!)

"Well…I um…" she stuttered, "I'm going to DCS next year, so I thought I could m-meet your girlfriend!" she exclaimed.

"I don't need a girlfriend…I need to keep up my duties as Class Prez, and do well in school, no time for girls." He said responsibly.

"Can I have something to drink?" she asked.

"Hun, its your house, soda…yes. Alcohol, no." he stated.

"RRRRRRRING!" his cell phone rang really loud.

"Do you mind if I answer it?" he asked quickly. She shook her head.

"Hello?" he asked

"Where the fuck have you been?" screeched Jay angrily.

Marco gaped at the phone, as did Jenny, Jay was so loud even she could hear him.

"J-Jay…I'm working right now, but what do you want?"

"We're meeting tomorrow at 'Club Effervescent'. Be there or be screwed." And then he hung up.

Marco closed his phone and sighed. "Sorry about that, he's kinda demanding, he's a friend of mine, who believes I'm in his gang!" Marco laughed

"You, in a gang." She laughed with him it was very funny. Marco and Jenny, we're friends. And Jenny asked him, "Can you come back and visit sometime?"

"Yeh, I had fun. Whenever your mom needs a man, for the job, she can call on me!" they both giggled again.

And before they knew it Jenny's mum came home.

"Did you have fun Jenny?" she asked

"A blast mom! Call Marco again, next time you go out!"

Marco smiled at that and that Dylan would be arriving soon. And as if it were on command, Dylan's car pulled up in front of the house.

"That's my ride. Bye Mrs. Andrews, Bye Jenny!" he smiled and collected his pay. Marco dashed out of the house. And walked up to Dylan's car causally.

Jenny watched them from her room, silently. She saw Marco get into the car, and Dylan kiss him briefly. Her stomach had knots in it…Marco was gay…. she smiled, "Goodnight Marco!" she called from the window.

**The Ride**

Marco waved back and they drove off.

"How was it?" asked Dylan

"I got $60. Plus it was fun Jenny's really sweet."

Dylan caressed Marco's hand lovingly, "You're really sweet. And…I love you" Marco's eyes widened.

And helplessly he stuttered, "I don't know what to say…I-I love you too!" They smiled, they weren't just a couple anymore, they we're soul mates. And with that in mind they drove off to Dylan's apartment to do naughty things.

I love you all so review, the button down their, it'll bring you good karma if you review. Kudos for little chldren who like my story!!!

xoxox,

Avery


	9. Oh My Gay Stars!

**Oh My Gay Stars!**

**_Attention Fanfiction citizens who happen to be reading this story_**…I am retarded, in my past chapters, a lot of things came up, but they never tied into each other. Let me explain, this is all in random order and will only be explained once. The idea of Marco dressing in drag will not be abandoned, just be patient. Giseppe a gangster and a priest in training…well…he is a gangster during his spare time, but when he becomes a priest he drops the act. Sean is still in love with Jay. Marco gets together with Dylan, when he's not supposed to, and does not dress in Jay's attire. All this crappity crapness happened because I was too lazy to realize I was writing ideas, that wouldn't be explained. Well I semi explained them and I will elaborate on them in later chapters, I suppose. Uhhmmm…did that make any sense?

My apologies for any extreme out of character-ness.

WARNINGS: sexy homosexual conduct, jealous boyfriends, and horny pals.

Thank you nn

Early Morning: Dylan's apartment

"Mmm…good morning Sunshine." said Marco sleepily as Dylan gave him a wake up kiss, "What time is it?" he asked rubbing his eyes tiredly, (1) Dylan looked at him, "Judging by the clock next to you…5:00" he chuckled waiting for Marco's freaked out reaction. See, Marco would now spaz, because he spent the night without asking permission from his parents, who don't even know about Dylan and him.

"OhMyFuckinGod!" yelped Marco, "I spent the night! Shit! Oh God! What am I gonna do?" he shrieked as he grasped Dylan by his shoulders and shook him like a rag doll. Dylan knew Marco so well, "Sweetheart, that's why I woke you up early so we can get you back to your home without your parents noticing." he said calmly. Marco seemed to relax a bit, because he silently let go of Dylan and reached for his shirt and put it on slowly. "Well? Aren't you going to drive me home? Or are you just going to gawk at my sexy body?" giggled Marco, who ran a hand alluringly over his tight t-shirt.

The older boy grabbed his partners hand and kissed it. Dylan leaned over and grabbed his keys off the bedside table and led Marco to his garage. The engine roared to life, and they sped off to Marco's house. Dylan parked about five minutes away from the house so it would not wake up Marco's parents. They walked quietly to the ladder outside Marco's house (Isn't that convenient?) , Dylan using his strong arms hoisted Marco up to the 7th rung on the ladder. Marco looked back at his tall blonde boyfriend and smiled, he climbed up on to the roof and opened his window. Before he slipped in Dylan whispered, "Marco, I love you babe." Dylan walked back to his car and went home.

That Afternoon: Marco's room: in Marco's Bed: under Marco's sheets

Marco yawned lazily, he looked at the time on his cell phone and crawled out of bed. "Ugh, I feel so gross." he sighed.

"I bet you do, little brother." said Giseppe slyly, "While you were out having a little sex romp with your boyfriend, I took the heat from Mama and Papa." he shook his head wearily.

"I'm sorry Seppe! And how would you know if I was with someone?" Marco asked defensively. Giseppe laughed, "Big Brother is watching you!" he boomed in a scary voice. Marco was about to dismiss the subject when Seppe grabbed him and put him in a headlock giving him a mega noogie. "Owwww! Seppe! Let Go!" whined Marco. His brother shrugged letting Marco drop to the ground, "Don't let it happen again." he hissed.

Marco picking himself up, scampered down the stairs into his living room.

His parents sat down stairs drinking coffee, "Mama, Papa," they looked up from their cups, "I am going out with a friend." he announced uneasily. Mrs. Del Rossi smiled, "With Dylan?" she asked. "Yes, with Dylan, I'll probably be home late, so don't wait for me." he kissed his parents good bye after he ran back up stairs and packed a satchel with "his uniform" which included black low rise jeans, black Monolos (SP?), black eye-liner, and a black long sleeved mesh top that exposed his midriff (erm…2). So it was kind of feminine but it was all black, good clubbing attire. Plus he knew Jay had some kind of attraction to him so, dressing sexily might get him off the hook. Also he packed a tooth brush, a comb, and some silk, black, boxers for Dylan's pleasure.

He left the house quickly, and hopped into his car. As he searched for his keys he hummed the familiar song, "Careless Whisper" by George Michael (3). "AHA! I found you!" cried Marco as he grasped the keys with his left hand and put them in the ignition. He drove off to Dylan's to ask for some advice and to fool around.

:Dylan's dorm:

When he arrived at Dylan's dorm, he used his key and opened the door. He heard moaning, loud moaning….EXTREMELY loud moaning. Marco panicked, hesitantly he looked into Dylan's bedroom, and there he was, Dylan Michalchuk, image of Perfection, pleasuring himself to porn. Marco gasped slightly, he watched as Dylan's hand masturbate his long, hard member, another moan emitting from his mouth. God, he was most definitely aroused. The young Italian's pants felt awfully tight, he couldn't tear his eyes away. Marco's erection was so terrible his eyes almost welled with tears.

He couldn't take it anymore, "Dylan" he murmured, his lover's eyes widened as they saw Marco, "I can explain." he said quickly. Marco shook his head, and sauntered over to Dylan's side, "Help me…" he pleaded his eyes looked down at his groin. Dylan smirked, "My pleasure," he said and slowly undid the buckle to Marco's jeans, "This is going to feel good, sit with me." Marco allowed Dylan to take off his pants (no boxers underneath) and shirt and he sat in between Dylan's strong legs. Marco had never experienced this feeling before, the sensation of another man's flesh upon his own. It was maddening. "D-Dylan…d-do it!" Marco cried out, he was about to explode. Dylan gave him a devilish grin, "How bad do you want it?" he asked teasingly, trailing small kisses down his chest. "So, so bad! Please Dylan, Please!" pleaded Marco feeling Dylan's manhood on his ass. Dylan granted his wish. His slender fingers skillfully ran up and down Marco's proud cock. Marco shuddered, and let out a low moan. Dylan pumped Marco's dick faster earning him droplets of pre-cum on his fingers. He stroked Marco up and down, faster and faster, Marco shrieked in pleasure, moaning longer and louder, "Yes! Dylan, Oh Yes…Faster…Fuck! I'm going to come!" he shouted, and shot his load all over Dylan's and his chests. "T-Thank you…" stuttered Marco breathlessly. He quietly licked his mess off Dylan's chest, making Dylan moan softly. Marco eyed Dylan's cock, which was brutally erect. "Let…me help…you." said Marco looking up at his beautiful boyfriend, "I want to make you feel good with my mouth." Dylan nodded, and licked his lips in obvious pain. Marco had never given anyone head before, he looked helplessly at the porn in back of him, one man happened to be getting fucked. The other was sucking off some guy. Bingo! Marco studied it for a few seconds longer and propped himself up on his elbows lowering himself so he was millimeters away from Dylan's member. Slowly Marco engulfed Dylan's cock. His head bobbed up and down as Dylan entwined his fingers in Marco's hair pushing him down, the Italian didn't necessarily like sucking Dylan off, but he could get used to it. Dylan moaning out Marco's name made the younger boy feel good. "Fuck…Marco…I…Uhh…yes…" he moaned throatily. Marco's tongue now expertly swiveled around Dylan's shaft, making him hiss as it passed over his slit. "Shit…Fuck Yeah! Marco!" Dylan gave his cock one final thrust causing Marco to deep throat Dylan's tool. The blond climaxed into Marco's mouth shortly after. Gulping down the fluid, with pre cum dribbling down his chin, Marco snuggled into Dylan's chest. "Babe…that was amazing." sighed Dylan dreamily.

"No Dylan, your amazing, plus I was only returning to favor." replied Marco, who was trying to savor the taste of Dylan's cum. It tasted so salty yet sweet. It felt so deliciously dirty to taste the sweet fluid from his boyfriend's body. Dylan's fingers waltzed down Marco's abdomen, the junior began to harden a bit. "N-No Dyl…once is enough…" he moaned. Dylan didn't seem to hear him. Marco felt his balls being fondled. Sure enough, he had a hard on. "N-No f-fair." Marco began, he felt so tight, the worst erection yet. Tears literally streamed down his face, "Just do something, make it stop." he cried out in agony. His boyfriend was going to do something alright.

ONE HOUR LATER :Dylan's room: Dylan's bed: Under Dylan's sheets:

"Ngh…what time is it?" asked Marco tiredly, he was so worn out. The poor boy was not used to this kind of attention. (YES, HE'S STILL A VIRGIN!) Dylan sighed, he knew Marco was going to spaz yet again. "6:00. Where do you need to be?" he asked.

"6:00...hmmm… 6:00! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he shrieked, "I'm supposed to meet Jay at 7:00- OOOPS!" Marco covered his mouth with his hands. Dylan didn't appear angry, just hurt. "Sweetheart, I love you. I just need to do Jay a couple of favors. Nothing sexual, I personally promise." said Marco. Dylan kissed the top of his lover's head. "Go get dressed, you dirty, dirty, boy." as Marco stood up Dylan smacked his ass. "You're so horny." replied Marco who changed right in front of Dylan. He felt his boyfriend's eyes gazing at his cock. "I want your sex." Dylan whispered inaudibly. But, Marco knew what he was saying, and considered being ready. If hand jobs felt this awesome, sex would be ecstasy. He finished putting on his outfit and carefully applied his eye-liner using Dylan as a mirror. "Do I look good?" asked Marco self consciously. "Sexy, too sexy, I'm taking it off when you get home." laughed Dylan, his eyes sparkled lustfully. "I'll see you in a bit. Love you," said Marco pecking Dylan on the cheek. "I love you too!" shouted Dylan as Marco headed out the door.

SIX MINUTES LATER :Marco's car: strapped in by a seat belt:

"I can't wait to go back, lalala." sand Marco making up his own gay, little tune. Marco called Giseppe on his cell,

"Seppe? It's your little brother, who loves you soooo much!"

"What do you want?" growled Giseppe.

"Cover for me again tonight I won't be home until tomorrow noon."

"No. No Way!"

"Pwease!" pleaded Marco.

"Tell me who you'll be with and I might consider it."

"Dylan!"

"Who is he?"

"My…my…boyfriend!" yelled Marco into the receiver.

"Owwww! My ears! Fine this is the last time EVER!"

click

He reached _Effervescent_ and climbed out of the car. Jay and his crew were standing there. "You look hot!" giggled Alex, patting Marco on the head. They had become friends after the whole student council election thing. "Ngh. Let's go." said Jay eyeing Marco's precious body. Sean looked sadly at Jay, and jealously at Marco. "I'm gonna fucking kill that kid...stealing my Jay away from me!" he muttered. Clenching and unclenching his fists, his anger went unnoticed.

TEN MINUTES LATER :_Effervescent _: grinding up against Jay and Alex's bodies :

"This is fun!" cried Marco over the music. Alex nodded, "Yeah, I love it here, all the hot guys just happen to like this spot." she laughed. Alex looked very pretty tonight, she had on a red strapless top, with a short black skirt, and black heels, her hair even had a rose barrette in it. "You look very nice tonight Alex! How come?" asked Marco.

"I want to get this guy to notice me." she blushed like crazy.

"Go talk to him!" cried Marco, "C'mon the worst that could happen is, YOU turning him down." Alex giggled, Marco made her feel so feminine, and she loved him for that.

"Okay, but you have to kiss Jay!" she squealed. Marco gawked at her, "Are you fucking with me?" he laughed. She shook her head, "Nuh uh! I see the way he looks at you. Make him happy, and I'll go talk to that hottie!" she said pointing to the very attractive male in the corner with his friends. "Challenge accepted!" declared Marco and turned towards Jay, "Hey, you look sad! How come?" asked Marco pretending to be confused.

"Nothing." he replied glumly. Marco as much as he didn't want to, and as much as he knew it was wrong, Jay needed a pick me up. Marco stood on his very tips of tippy toes, and kissed Jay. Jay slipped his tongue into Marco's mouth, and surprisingly Marco kissed back. He enjoyed it too, Jay tasted so different then Dylan did. It was nice, Jay's tongue caressed Marco's. The older boy moaned into Marco's mouth. Alex kicked the back of Marco's leg, causing him to have his body completely pressed up against Jay's. And he soon found out he was hard, yet again. A new record, 3 erections in one day! Their crotches grinded together in perfect harmony, Marco felt Jay's rock hard, cock through the fabric of his jeans. "God, I'm so horny," moaned Jay into Marco's ear. But, Marco was probably hornier. God, he was a little sex machine! Jay looked deep into Marco's begging eyes, and playfully pulled at the zipper of Marco's pants. Marco took him by the hand and led Jay towards an empty seat by the wall, where he spied Alex being flirted with by the hottie. But, Marco's mind was on one thing right now. Release. And he would do just about anything to get it, he pushed Jay onto the chair and straddled his waist. "Well?" Marco guided Jay's hands back to his groin. Jay, like Marco had never pleasured boy until today, but he knew what he was going to do. Jay unzipped Marco's pants and slid out his long tool, and held it in his hand, the junior squirmed. He gently tugged at Marco's jewels, watching his balls twitch. Jay began stroking the younger boy's shaft, in slow motions, "You like it?" breathed Jay into Marco's ear. Marco moaned in elation, Jay had been pumping him for 5 minutes, 5 minutes too long, "I-I-I'm s-sorry," the Italian shuddered, "But I'm going t-to C-Come!" Jay sped up his hand, and Marco released rather messily into Jay's lap. "Wow, for such a small boy, you shoot a huge load, and have a big cock to boot. I bet it tastes great." Marco wanted Jay to suck him off right away, but he had to get home, "Tomorrow, I get to see what you taste like Del Rossi. Meet me at my apartment. Around 1:00." Marco guiltily grabbed a napkin and began to rub the fabric of Jay's jeans with it, that erection of the senior's was begging to be touched…tomorrow. "I have to get home, bye Jay." Jay nibbled his ear, "1:00."

Marco took off towards the exit, and got to his car.

SEVENTEEN MINUTES LATER :Marco's car: sitting on Marco's tear soaked seat:

"Oh My Gay Stars! I just cheated on Dylan…" said Marco, "but it felt so good…"

OH GODS! Has our little Marco become a nympho? He hasn't even had sex yet! Will tomorrow's visit to Jay's change that? Review to find out!

Review please! Try not to flame me, but if you must, I'll bring out the sunscreen.

Author's notes:

1) they have not had sex yet

I can't spell Monolos...

2) midriff? erm...did i use it correctly in context...as in "I could see your midriff"

3) Careless Whisper - Degrassi episode season 2. Also a good song!

We LOVE Horny Marco!

Kisses,

Aerie


	10. Who's the bitch now?

Hey everyone, it's your author pal Aerie! This chappy is more serious than the other ones, and definitely not as funny as the other ones either. But, it's still a great chappy! I want to thank some people including, Enigmus, Jenn, Chels, C, Degrassicutie1, OCDdegrassi, Judgemaster Alexander, DegrassiDancer18, and, 1f9. Oh yeahhhh, I forgot to tell all of you, my story does not go along side with the show, So Jimmy's not in a wheelchair and Spinner never got expelled, and Moonlight Desires never happened.Anyway. on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, or any of it's characters, I don't own Darren Hayes's "Love and Attraction", or Starbucks products.but I still own the Ghetto Jag!

Warnings: Minor homosexual conduct, jealous boyfriends, and the use of the word 'fuck' a lot. In fact, Marco says it a ton...eheheheh...

Author's note: I have no clue what the word 'mobius' means, it was in the song...and I know Jay would never use it either...but, deal with it! **And, the chapter name was too long to fit in the chapter boxy thingy...so I had to improvise and call it,** _Who's the bitch now****_**...but the main title is still** _Carmel Macchiatos, Leather pants, and crappy love songs_****

Please R&R.

_Caramel Macchiatos, Leather Pants, and Crappy love songs_

_2:56 PM: Wednesday: Marco's bedroom: Marcos' bed: Under Marco's covers_

A few days had passed since the incident with Jay, and Marco was feeling pretty shitty. He had been basically been avoiding everyone, Ellie, his band, Jay.and especially Dylan. Oh God what was he going to do? He busted their love, or did he? Marco was thinking more and more about having two people in his life. Jay and Dylan, Jay knew Marco was seeing Dylan and obviously didn't mind. But, Dylan on the other hand, well, Marco didn't know. So he decided to not tell Dylan.EVER! It was a Wednesday, Marco had feigned Sickness since Sunday, forcing his mother to call the school and tell them her son would not be coming in until he felt better.

Lying in bed kept Marco deep in thought most of the time, and usually none of his family came in unless he called for them. He had received a few phone calls, one from Dylan, which Marco definitely did not pick up, one from Jay, whom he called back saying he had the flu, two from Ellie, asking if he was dying and telling him how worried she was, and one from Craig telling him band practice was on Thursday night, Marco feebly answered his call and said he would try and make it. Marco groaned why did people even bother calling him, don't they get that he's 'sick' and needs peace and quiet? Obviously not.Ignorant fools!

"Mama!" Marco croaked, "Advil Please!"

It seemed necessary now, his head started pounding again, his stomach was in knots (guilt no doubt), and he just felt like everything hurt. Moments later his mother brought up two red tablets with a small glass of water. Surprisingly, she was wearing a big smile, Marco didn't like this.she was up to something.wasn't she?

"Visitors!" she exclaimed shoving the Advil in her child's mouth.

"Jesu Christo Mama!" yelped Marco, who nearly choked on the pain relievers. He grabbed the water and gulped some down to rid him self of that gross, gagging feeling. His mother's eyes sparkled, he still couldn't figure out why she was so excited, yet she felt no regret for almost killing him with Advil.

"Marco!" cried Craig, who was followed by Jimmy, and Spinner.

"Hey guys." said Marco guiltily, "What's up?" he asked hoping they would do most of the talking.

"You know Craig, never having a song written, and making Spin and I run around frantically like chickens with our heads cut off." said Jimmy, who gave Craig the fish eye.

Marco couldn't help but laugh, though he did feel funny, in the past couple months a lot of weird things had kept him from hanging out with his friends, and practicing in his band.

"Where have you been buddy?" interrogated Spinner accusingly. He had his arms crossed over his chest and did not look happy, a small trace of betrayal graced his features.

"Yeah about that," began Marco nervously, "I have been really busy lately, with being president, tending to Dylan and.umm..working on my penmanship!" Marco finished lamely.

Jimmy cocked an eyebrow at him, "What are you talking about? Marco, your handwriting is neater than any girls I have ever seen. Plus I don't see Alex running around with her VP duties." said Jimmy.

'shit.' thought Marco his expression looked pained he really didn't want to tell his fellow band mates what had been going on.

"What's going on?" demanded Craig. They all seemed to looked worried and frustrated, something was up and the three boys knew it. Now, how was Marco supposed to explain this.

"Let me put it simply.boyfriend troubles." he looked at them praying they would take it, technically it wasn't a lie, he was having trouble.staying with one boy.

"Oh! What a relief, we thought it was something serious!" laughed Jimmy, Craig nodded too in agreement he too was chuckling. Spinner on the other hand was not convinced.

"Spin?"

No reply, the blond kept his eyes centered focused on his sneakers.

"I was meaning to ask you Marco, will you write us up some new lyrics.?" asked Craig sheepishly.

"I knew it!" cried Jimmy, "I knew you weren't writing when I called you last night, bastard." He and Craig doubled over in laughter, they were soon joined by Marco and Spinner.

"I'll see what I can do." said Marco, "No promises though, alright?" they agreed.

"Alright so we'll see you tomorrow?" questioned Spinner. Marco's friends looked at him expectantly.

"Yeah, I'm healthy enough to go to school tomorrow."

"Great! See you later then!" and with that the boys trooped out of his room, and Marco immediately fell asleep.

_6:59 AM: Thursday: Marco's bathroom: pitch black: totally out of it:_

"Ugh.Light switch?" he groped the wall sleepily for the switch. "Shit!" he screeched as he tripped over the plug of his hair straightener. It was too early to get close and personal with the bathroom rug. He brushed his teeth and combed his hair, he was mad a his straightened for tripping him so he didn't touch it. Instead he grabbed some gel and flipped out the tips of his hair. It didn't look cliché like a surfer kid, but it was hot, and made him look like he had this 'I don't give a fuck about you' look to it. Carefully he applied his eyeliner, his eyes looked smoky, and most definitely sexy.

Marco exited his bathroom and headed towards his closet. He chose a black shirt, which was very, very tight and exposed his midriff, a pair of black leather pants, and a pair of black Monolos. Today was a day where Marco needed to stand out, he had been hiding for quite some time, and now it was time to show Dylan and Jay who's boss. Marco of course was fretting, he didn't know what to say or do when his boyfriend would approach him, or if Jay were to come up to him and yell at him for not returning his calls. But, for some strange reason, all that fear disintegrated once he grabbed his Gucci sunglasses and used them to push his hair back. Marco stealthily slunk out of the house and hopped into his black Ghetto Jag.

"Hey Baby." he drawled as he gently grabbed the clutch of his car. Oh how he missed his Jag, it had been 4 days since he drove it, and during those four days he was very cranky. The engine roared to life and Marco tore out of the garage and out into the street. Driving to Degrassi, he felt confident, really, really confident. Now, he couldn't wait to go to school and see everyone. When he cut the engine he sat there for about 13 seconds and checked his reflection in the rear view mirror.

"Perfection." he said. Marco stepped out of the car, and stuck his keys in his left pocket. Time to make an entrance, he sauntered into school, people's heads turned and some even gasped. Marco looked hot, real hot. He walked right past Dylan who was ruefully pushing a cart full of books. A group of girls trailed behind him, fawning over him, asking him about hockey, so clueless, dipshits.he's gay!

"Marco?" he asked his tone of voice was evident of shock. The group of girls stopped walking and whipped their heads around.

"Hmm?"

"How have you been? You haven't returned any of my calls." stated Dylan almost angrily.

"..." Be confident Marco thought to himself. "I was busy." he replied bluntly.

"You look so hot." said Dylan oblivious to the shock on his fan's faces.  
"Yeah, and?" asked Marco.

Dylan did not understand what he had done wrong, had he made Marco mad?

"C'mere." he said wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist, slowly it was making it's way down his ass.

"Omigawd! They're gayyyyy!" whispered one of the girls excitedly.

"No." said Marco pushing himself away from the older blonde, "I'm not in the mood for you." he snubbed and walked away.

"Marco!" Dylan yelled, now he was pissed, he was the man in this relationship, not Marco.

Dylan's fan girls just giggled and whispered as Marco walked away.

_8:14 AM: Marco's locker: Next to Jay's locker: Enter Jay Hobart._

"Marco?" asked Jay disbelief, "Is that you?"

"Yeah." great answer Marco, say something cool, c'mon think of something!

"You look, Wow." the older boy trailed off.

"You like what you see?" asked Marco seductively, as he ran a hand down the front of his shirt, and it stopped at the waistband of his leather pants. Marco's hand fingered the waistband with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, I like what I see." said Jay, his eyes were filled with lust. When he saw the coast was clear he bent down slightly and smacked Marco's ass.

'Why does it always have to be my butt?' Marco asked himself.

"Oh.so you like my pants?" asked the young Italian with a boyish gleam in his eyes.

"I like the whole outfit." replied Jay, who looked Marco up and down.

Marco stood on his tippy toes and placed a brief kiss on Jay's lips. Marco, although he won't admit it, definitely had a major attraction to Jay. Was he liking Jay more than Dylan? Nah.

"...Marco. Not in school."

"I think it's sexier, and more dangerous in school." said Marco, who was playing with the collar of Jay's shirt.

"I just don't..."

RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The bell sounded it's first warning, "Jay." giggled Marco, who puffed out his left cheek for Jay to kiss.

"No way!" laughed Jay.

"..." Marco stuck out his bottom lip and pouted.

"Oh alright." sighed Jay, and he quickly kissed Marco's cheek.

'Oh Fuck.now I'm acting like his bitch.we're not fucking married! I'm not like this.I'm the alpha male!' thought Jay.

Hmmm.seems these older boys don't know who they are up against, Marco has them eating out of the palm of his hand.

_Approximately 8:49 AM: Media Immersion Lab: Bored as hell._

"Marco? Earth to Marco Del Rossi! Mr. President!" cried Mr. Simpson annoyingly.

"What?" asked Marco who was equally or more annoyed.

"Watch your tone. I was trying to tell you, that you dropped a grade level."

"No!" Marco was panicking, "What is it Mr. S?"

"An 'A'." he replied solemnly.

"Are you kidding me?"

A voice interrupted him, "Marco, calm down. You're over reacting." said Ellie soothingly. She was alarmed, Marco wasn't himself lately, he was curt, more reclusive, and he didn't care much about anything lately.something was bothering him, big time.

Marco stayed quiet for the rest of the class, and quickly typed away on his computer, doing the extra credit Mr. Simpson gave him.

_Meanwhile: Mr. Armstrong's class: Jay Hobart: as usual not paying attention:_

"Jason?" asked Mr. Armstrong, "What is the answer to number 5?"

Jay looked up at him and sighed loudly, "Does it look like I did my homework?" asked Jay sarcastically, motioning to his usual empty desktop.

"Do it upon the board now Mr. Hobart." he said sternly holding the piece of chalk out to Jay.

Jay grabbed the chalk out of his teacher's hand, and briskly walked up to the chalk board. And much to Mr. Armstrong's dismay, he wrote, "I'm leaving." in big block letters. Earning him a few sniggers from the back of the room. So with that, Jay strode out of the room, not paying attention to any of the words Mr. Armstrong was yelling.

Jay strolled out of the school after he stopped by his locker to get some paper and a pen.

He found a spot outside in the sun, where he sat, warming himself. Marco was in a band.right? Jay was thinking about this for a little bit.he could write Marco a song.would he write it for Marco, or address it to him.He tried it out.Slowly ideas came to his head. And he began to write them down.

"Sitting on the street, thinking of your ass." he said aloud, "No, No good." he crumpled up the paper and threw it on the ground.

"Quit putting that spell on me.boyyyy..." he read, "Oh fuck no! What kinda shit is this?" he laughed to himself.

"Death is upon my door, nothing less nothing more, my life without you is a bore." that got crumpled too. Finally he got the perfect idea!

_"I want her, she wants him, he wants me, I give in.  
I want her, I want him, I don't want anything.  
I started questioning, the rules of coupling.  
This strip is mobius, it's never ending." _

Jay was so excited it took him another 20 minutes to finish, but, it was so worth it! He had written a full song, for Marco. Shit.he just wrote a song for Marco! What does this mean?

"Great.now I'm a fucking fairy." Jay muttered to himself. He stood up and walked into Degrassi, trying to remember Marco's locker number. Despite the fact their lockers were side by side, Jay still had trouble remembering his own number. Once he located the younger boy's locker, he folded the song in half, and taped it to the metal storage compartment.

_12: 42 PM: Cafeteria: Lunch: (disgusting) 'Turkey Thursday':_

"Hey Marco!" cried Paige, who waved at him.

Marco strutted over to towards her table ever so gallantly, so the whole cafeteria could get a good glimpse of his ass.

"Hi Paige." he said as he sat down.

"I love your outfit!" she cried, "But, I would never have expected someone like you to be wearing 'leather'." she giggled.

"Are you trying to impress Dylan, because if so, it's working." stated Craig who discretely pointed in back of Marco. There sat Dylan who stared forlornly at his younger boyfriend, it was quite sad really. His eyes were clouded over with lust, and every so often he would lick his lips as he ogled Marco's fine ass.

"Feh. Whatever." spat Marco.

"Oh my! Someone had a bowl of 'bitchy' for breakfast this morning." laughed Spinner.

Paige glared at Marco, "What's wrong with my brother, why are you ignoring him?" she demanded angrily.

"Who said I ignored him?" asked Marco defensively.

"Umm, dude, everyone." said Jimmy.

"What are you talking about?"

"Okay, you know Natasha?"

"Yeah.what about her?"

"Well, she and her clique follow Dylan everywhere, she saw you snub him so she told Heather Sinclair, who told everyone, and then it got to Hazel who told me." said Paige.

"And.you don't care, that I'm being gossiped about?" questioned Marco.

"Why would I? You don't care for my brother!" shouted Paige.

"Stop being such a drama queen!" Marco yelled back.

"I'm not the one who's a 'Queen'!" she shrieked furiously.

Ouch. That got to him.

"Gee Paige.that was mean." quipped Hazel, who watched Marco get all huffy and stalk away.

Dylan watched Marco storm out of the cafeteria, and he took the opportunity to be the good boyfriend and calm his love down.

Dylan followed Marco out of the room and found him fuming in the hallway.

"Okay, that was weird, what happened?" asked Dylan.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" cried Marco.

"Actually I would, I want to know what's wrong with you! You've been bitching about everything lately, and quite frankly I'm sick of it! I can' t have a single conversation with you anymore, without you complaining about everything I do!"

"I have not!" Marco retorted.

"Yes you have. What do you want from me?"

"Right now.I want you to leave me alone!"

"No! If I leave you alone, you're just going to continue to dress like a slut-" but he was cut off by a lightening fast slap across the face. "Fuck! What the hell did you do that for?" yelled Dylan, rubbing his cheek.

"You can't talk to me like that!" screeched Marco with tears streaming down his face. "I've been under so much stress lately, you don't even know, and with Jay-!" Marco gasped.that slipped out. Fuck...

"I knew there was something going on between you two!" roared Dylan who was so angry you could see the daggers in his eyes.

"There's nothing going on between us." stated Marco nervously 'Think dominance Marco, Be strong.'

"I should have seen it coming.Jesus, I took my eyes off you for 3 seconds and now you're sleeping with him?"

"No! I wouldn't sleep with him. You're being irrational."

Mid-fight a few of Dylan's friends (well friends that worked at Degrassi also, meaning they still went to university) came up to see him.

"What are you two lovebirds fighting about?" asked a boy named Nate.

"None of your fucking business." growled Marco, who kept his eyes fixed on Dylan's.

"Guys now is not the time." stated Dylan.

"Man, I thought you said he was your bitch." said Richard, the tallest of Dylan's friends.

"You said what?" screamed Marco, "So I'm your bitch now? Dylan."

"Marco wait."

"We're through!" replied Marco, his eyes brimming with tears.

"You can't leave me! I love you!"

"Yeah, well who's the bitch now!" shouted Marco.

The young Italian tore off down the hall towards his locker. Dylan glared at his friends,

"I can't believe you guys. I just can't...Ugh!" he cried, and walked away in the opposite direction.

"Fuck...I just broke up with my boyfriend." sobbed Marco, he could feel his eyeliner dripping from his heavily-coated lids. "I just broke up with Dylan...I love him."

"And I thought it was marvelous." spoke a voice from behind him.

"Jay? What are you doing here?" asked Marco sadly.

"I...umm came to comfort you," said Jay who stood in back of Marco and wrapped his strong arms the juniors body. Marco liked the warmth radiating off Jay's chest. Jay sweetly and uncharacteristically wiped a tear from Marco's eye.

"You're better off with out him." soothed Jay.

"When did you become so nice?" asked Marco sarcastically, his eyes still dripping with tears.

"When I met you." replied Jay quietly. Marco could feel himself blushing, under his beautifully dressed exterior was an extremely, sexually confused boy.

Finally he broke down, Marco let down his guard completely and turned towards Jay and sobbed into his chest.

"Why! Why was I such a bad boyfriend to Dylan!" wailed Marco.

Now Jay was at a loss for words. He had never dealt with a crying boy, exceptions to himself. He nervously patted Marco's back and held him close. Jay never remembered ever being so attracted to anyone in his life. Nor had he ever remembered being so nice to someone before, or hugging them for the matter, or kissing them or.falling in love with them.

"Shhh...it's okay, you're going to be okay."

"No I'm not!" cried Marco who slammed his small fists into Jay's chest.

"Ooof!" puffed Jay, he wasn't expecting to almost get the wind knocked out of him.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry for everything, I'm sorry for Dylan, I'm sorry I got roped into it! I'm sorry I liked you! I'm sorry I..." and then Marco stopped speaking and rested his head on Jay's chest.

"Marco." Jay nudged him, "People are starting to stare."

Marco wasn't paying attention, this only made him cling closer to the older boy. Now Dylan was out of the picture Jay was all his. And you better believe he was going to use this to his advantage.

"Fuck what other people think." stated Marco plainly.

The raven haired boy tilted his head back and Jay ruffled his hair affectionately. Marco kissed Jay, licking his bottom lip, and sucking on it gently. Jay opened his mouth slightly and Marco's tongue entered smoothly. Their tongues caressed one another and Jay felt very much aroused.a little too much for comfort.

The bell sounded signaling the 6th period class was about to begin. Jay shoved himself away from the younger boy.

"Later." said Jay who walked briskly away from Marco, he didn't like all this PDA. Sure, maybe in private, but, not out in the middle of a hallway. He didn't want anyone seeing them together. As far as they knew Jay was the 'man in charge' and he was definitely not gay.

Marco trudged through the rest of his classes, and cried through his last two periods. School breakups were awful he decided. In fact, he couldn't believe he was single again, he and Dylan had been 'together' for quite some time. Whenever someone asked him what was wrong, he would snap at them and tell them to shut the fuck up.

Finally school ended for the day, and Marco's eyes were still red and puffy. But, luckily he concealed them behind his sunglasses. When he got to his locker he noticed the small piece of paper taped to it.

"What's this?" he asked himself. He opened it, and in it contained Jay's song.

"Oh." said Marco dumbly, he liked this, he liked it a lot.

At the bottom of the page it said, "Thought of you when I was bored.don't let it get to your head.-J"

"This is different. I can use this for the band.maybe they'll even let me sing it!" he cried. Although he was obviously, upset be his sudden breakup with Dylan. He couldn't help but feel excited.Jay wrote him a song, he was going to band practice, and he was single again. His heart was so fucked up he didn't know if he should feel happy or sad.

On the way home Marco stopped to get a low fat Carmel Macchiato. When he entered Starbucks he felt very alienated, all the kids in there were in university. It made him think of Dylan...but, Dylan was gone and he was happy right? He bought his drink and exited the coffee shop. Sitting in the outside seating area he sipped his Macchiato, and lost it. Sobbing uncontrollably, he cried, like really cried. Like a young child, unbridled, big fat, tears ran from his eyes, like a running faucet. And during the course of his late reaction to the fact that Dylan and him were really over, the words of Jay's song resounded in his head.

_"Love and attraction  
Love and attraction  
Love and attraction  
You can chase them forever  
Are they ever together?" _

So...umm...what did you guys think? This chapter was sooo long! And there was not enough sexiness in it, that's my opinion anyway. This chapter was a lot more dramatic than the others...and all of it only took place in 2 days! But, don't worry Marco and Dylan aren't over just yet. smirs evilly MUAHAHA!

Next chapter I will add something relatively close to a sex scene...wait I got it...readers choice!

If you want something really SeXy, just tell me so in the review.and if you don't want one, just say no! WHOOOO! Review, because you love me.

Xoxo,

Aerie.


	11. Why didn't we do this sooner?

Hello pallies! It's your author buddy Aerie, I apologize for making you wait so long for the next installment but I was really busy...okay I am so lying, I was really lazy. So here we are...you're about to read chapter 11...aren't you excited? I hope so, because I am...this is a POV chapter from Marco, so sit tight and read kiddos!

Oh...I forgot to mention...chapter 10 came as a surprise to me, I didn't expect the breakup to happen so quickly so when Jay said "Tomorrow, I get to see what you taste like Del Rossi. Meet me at my apartment. Around 1:00." Let's pretend he meant a bit later...like 3 days after the events in chapter 10 happened...PLEASE USE YOUR IMAGINATION AND FILL IN THE DAYS THAT WILL NEVER BE EXPLAINED!

Love ya!

Warnings: SEX. Marco has sex for the first time. Unprotected sex (consensual), profanity, explicit homosexual relations...muahaha...enjoy!

/Story time/

It had been a long day, and when I say long...I mean longgggg. How do I get myself into these situations? Let me start out by saying, as a single 5 foot tall Italian, I _love_ boys...I guess you could call me boy _crazy_...and when I see one I like I will do _anything_ to get him. This has been problematic for me and obviously Dylan...because we're not together, which still pisses me off. Why? Well let me give you a quick recap on my life in the past 6 months. I have been in a fabulous relationship with my gorgeous (unfortunately now Ex) boyfriend Dylan Michalchuk, fell in love with a gangster named Jay, who has successfully fucked me over...literally (but I'll get to that later), then I was single...after I broke up with Dylan, and cried my eyes out for a while. Then, after my horrible breakup I found myself in the possessive arms of Jay Hobart, who loves me in private, but tries to keep our 'meaningless affair with no strings attached' on the DL. Please tell me that isn't fucked up...and if you don't think it is yet, wait until you hear about today! Let's just say I won't be sitting comfortably for a while.

_**FLASHBACKIE!**_

"Mama, I am going out." I say looking at her, hoping she doesn't make me change my outfit...it is a little scanty.

"No." was her reply simple and firm, not a second thought put into her answer.

"What do you mean "No"?" I ask irately. This is not going the way I planned; I have to be at Jay's in 10 minutes.

"Three reasons. One, you are dressed like a **male prostitute**. Two, you go out too often. Three, you can't just leave whenever you please, our home has rules and I expect you to follow them." Stated my mother, she looked angry, not just 'I'm so angry I'm going to forget this in 10 minutes', the kind of angry that says, 'If you don't do as I say you can NEVER go out EVER again!'

"I AM NOT DRESSED LIKE A PROSTITUTE!" I screech back at her, even though we both know she is right. So what if I am wearing tight, black, leather pants that are so low you can see my crack, a pink mesh shirt, so see through that it could barely be considered appropriate, and last but not least my necklace, a set of pink studded handcuffs.

"Police use handcuffs, little boys don't." she snapped unhappily.

"Shows how much you know." I mutter under my breath and turn to leave.

"Marco, don't make me get your father." She warned uneasily, we both know my father is away in Italy on a business trip. He likes to leave when things get tense at the house, or when I can't be "more like Giuseppe." So off to Italy he goes, to see his family and too get his mind off things, it's been a month since we have seen him this time.

"He can't do anything, he's not here." I open the door, and blow my mother a kiss.

I hear a loud sigh, but it doesn't matter, all that matters is that I'm going to be late to Jay's.

My car sits in the driveway gleaming proudly; I hop in and turn on the CD player. Oh, I love this song, Darren Hayes's '_So Beautiful'._ I hum along with the words, until I see Jay's apartment complex.

I find myself standing outside his door, knocking on it. There is a bunch of shuffling, some muttering, and then a loud exclamation of "Dammit!"

"Marco?" asks a voice groggily from behind the door.

"Yeah, let me in." I reply I shiver a bit, because a gust of wind caresses my skin.

The door swings open, and standing there is a scruffy Jay Hobart, 5 o' clock shadow and all.

"Mmm, I like my men scruffy." I tease, as I ruffle his hair.

"You better, cause I'm all you got." He murmured huskily.

"Well are you going to invite me in or do I have to tear your clothes off and have your neighbors watch?" I ask sexily, I'm so horny right now, like I wouldn't mind being fucked against the door right now. I'm still a virgin, but I really want to have sex...and Jay seems like the perfect person to have it with, because he had never had gay sex either. In fact, I don't want to just fool around today, I am going to do it, I _need_ to have sex, my sanity _depends_ on it, and most of all, I'm _hard_ again, like if I don't get fucked now, I'll go _crazy_.

"Oh...I best let you in then." He smirked and grasped my wrist and tugged me inside.

He looked at my handcuffs and grinned, "Are those for me?" he asked playfully, fingering the cuffs around my neck.

"Yeah, I want to be punished." I whisper in his ear.

"Of course you do. And, babe I am going to punish you, long and hard..." he trailed off, hungrily eyeing my tight leather.

I throw myself on the bed and spread my legs sexily. "I have been so naughty..." I say to him.

"What did you do?" he asks, his eyes clouded over with lust.

"First, I touched myself all over when I thought about you...then...I watched some dirty porno, and wished I was the lucky boy getting his brains fucked out by some nameless trick...then last of all...I licked the cum off my fingers and pretended it was yours..." I moan, making up the last part...

"Yeah...sounds good." Jay starts to undo the drawstring of his sweatpants, I watch lazily out of the corner of my eye, his erection is very obvious, sweatpants are unforgiving.

I feel his strong body straddle my waist, he's not wearing anything...and I am so glad. Then he unhooked my handcuffs, and believe it or not he cuffed me to the bed post. I am not joking, this is something out of a porno flick...not that I mind but Christ!

"This is how I imagined you, only minus the clothes." Which he skillfully discards of, peeling them sensuously off my lithe body.

"C'mon, C'mon..." I urge, I am so _hard_, it's like _insane_.

His fingers pinch my nipples, which are now _erect_, like my _dick_, which has been standing for 20 minutes now. Jay's fingers skim down my abdomen, until they linger above my hard on. I really don't mind the kisses on my torso, so I just nod, and guide his hands towards their destination. My proud cock already dripping with pre-cum, he grasped my shaft, and moved up and down, _slowly...oh so slowly_, for about 5 minutes, and stopped. I lifted my head and groaned, he gave my cock a squeeze, and before I knew it, his mouth and engulfed the head of my cock. A moan escapes my lips, "Yes..." I cannot believe this; he must have been gay in a past life. His tongue wrapped around the head, licking, sucking, running over the vein...it felt so amazing. I feel his tongue pass over my slit, nipping it with his teeth; I think I'm going to _lose_ it. Jay's head bobbed up and down, and with the help of my hands grasping and stroking his hair, he deep throated me, all nine inches of me...I was speechless, I had no clue how he knew how to do that, I can do it, but...wow. The sensation is simply maddening; it went down in one smooth motion, slick and quick. I moan loudly, "Oh Yes...Yes...Jay! Fuck me!" My last words are not a just an exclamation of passion, they're a command. I feel myself release in his throat, I cum for awhile and he swallows all of it. Jay's moist mouth leaves my member, but before it does he nibbles on the very tip of its head, and I cum a little bit more, which he licks off my spent dick.

"Did you like that?" he asks, lazily playing with my pubes.

"Yes..." I reply throatily, "You sure you want to do this?" I ask him finally.

"I never do things I don't want to." He says kissing up my body, until he meets my lips.

"You have protection right?" I inquire, I am _not_ getting STDs.

"Yeah, but I kinda wanted to fuck you bareback." Jay says looking at me, with a pleading glance.

"No." I feel like my mother...

"It'll be fine, I don't have any STDs." He stated almost defensively.

"How do you know?" I ask, this is totally ruing the moment but I don't care, better safe than sorry.

"I got tested a few weeks ago, and I haven't had sex in months anyhow."

I am shocked, Jay hasn't slept with a ho biscuit in months? Weird...oh well.

"Fine, but can you please unhook my handcuffs?" I question, squirming a bit.

"No, you look hotter, sprawled out and spent, your hands above your head, your cock urging to be touched again, your ass never been fucked...I'll be the first one to be inside of you...oh god..." he murmurs, his eyes _smoldering_ with desire.

Jay takes out a tube of lube, and asks me to put my legs on his shoulders. I'm lucky I take yoga and am so flexible.

"I want you to fuck me...fuck me long and hard, I want to lick the cum off your chest, I want it all." I moan.

I'm in position, my legs wide and spread, he dabs his fingers with lube and starts stroking my ass, until he finds my entrance. I am a bit nervous, but the horniness takes over, and I'm lost in his touch. I buck my hips, and his index finger probes my pucker, I shiver. His finger slides in, I gasp lightly.

"This may hurt a little." He states calmly, while inserting a second finger.

My eyes widen, I squeak as a 3 finger is added, I know he's prepping me so it won't hurt as much when his rock hard cock is the replacement. Jay's fingers scissor inside of me, and I'm mewling, and shuddering.

"Hurry up." I order, my eyes mist over.

"How bad do you want it?" he asks...just like Dylan...I shake that out of my head.

"So bad, I need you inside of me." I plead, this isn't fair, he's not going fast enough.

I notice he's pumping his cock with his free hand, he's lubing it up, so it will slide right into me.

"You ready babe?" he asks me softly.

I nod readily, I am so ready...oh my god, am I ready. He kisses my lips, and I know this is going to be the best thing ever.

Jay positions himself outside my entrance, I can feel his cock at my hole, I expect him to be gentle, so I close my eyes and wait. He pounds into me, hitting my prostate on the first time.

"FUCK!" I scream, that hurt like a motherfucker, but it feels like heaven, like the best thing I've ever felt. He grunts and keeps on hammering into me, hitting my sweet spot over and over again.

"Yes, Yes, Yes. OH JAY!" I cry, I keep on moaning, and moaning, I feel the sweat trickle off his body, my dick slapping against my abdomen, "Faster!" I screech.

And he goes faster, my head is spinning, I'm so close, his member is inside of my body, raw, and long, unsheathed, all mine. I can feel pre cum dribbling from my dick, it bubbles over the slit and the warm liquid drizzles down my shaft.

"One...more time..." he groans, and thrusts his tool into me, slamming into my prostate so hard, I lose my breath, my hole tightens around his penis and we orgasm simultaneously. The hot cum is all over me and him. Jay collapses on top of me, and we lay there.

"Shit, that was the best sex I have ever had." He whispers in my ear, we are still connected by his cock. But, he doesn't leave me, and I obviously can't move too much seeing as my hands are chained to a bed post above my head.

My cock is limp, and so is his, but it's covered by my tight ass, "Thank you." I sigh, I am in awe, I cannot believe I never had sex sooner; it was the hottest thing I have ever experienced.

"You were amazing." He comments, "the way you moaned my name, I thought I would come as soon as I entered you. You were so tight." His penis leaves my body, and I whimper from loss of contact.

"You want me to unchain you?" he asks kindly.

I nod, and allow him to scale my body until he reaches the bed post. I feel my body go completely limp, as I am free from the metal cuffs.

"What does this make us?" I ask quietly, really hoping he says 'lovers'.

"After this...anything you want us to be." He replies, his eyes looking into mine.

"You are my lover." I say proudly, "And I will come over here every Saturday, and you will fuck me raw."

I chuckles and strokes my sides, oddly he takes my hands, I wince, but he kisses my wrists, where the handcuffs were. Jay is so affectionate right now, I love it, and he licks my chest, tasting my seed.

"You're going to be sore for a couple of days." He comments, sadly.

"Why?" I ask dumbly, momentarily panicked.

He doesn't say anything, but he presses a few fingers gently to my opening. I gasp loudly in hot blinding pain; I know this is to show me something not hurt me. His fingers have a small amount of blood on them.

"I was a little rough, I'm sorry..." he apologizes quietly, not meeting my eyes.

"It's okay Jay. I wanted this." I return, I slowly sit up, and bring his fingers to his lips, I hold his hands lightly as he regrettably licks his fingers, cleaning them of my blood.

"Is there a lot of blood?" I ask grimly.

He shakes his head, "not a lot." He confirms, but touches my entrance and lets me taste my own blood and his seed. It's actually extremely sexy, and I am so turned on, he can tell. But, he shakes his head again, "It will hurt too much, I can't hurt you again."

"I don't care how much it hurts; I want you to inside me again." I plead.

"Are you sure?" he questions in surprise. I can feel his cock, it is also hard, and it became hard when I was sucking the blood and semen off his fingers.

"_I am so sure_." I moan. This time there is no prepping, and no lube, it is hard and raw, and his whole length is inside of me, and it hurts. Jay is so big, Ican't believe he fit inside of me,I can feel blood leaking from my hole, coating his member; I'm very hot right now. My legs are so wide right now, not even all my years of yoga could have prepared me for this stretch.

"OH MY GOD." I scream again, this time it hurts a lot, but I am overcome with pleasure. Tears freely streak my cheeks; I open my tightly shut eyes, to see Jay grimacing.

"Harder!" I growl, I'm growing impatient, I need release, and I need it **NOW**. That's when it happened; he hit my pleasure spot so hard I wailed. I was openly sobbing; I couldn't decide which was more intense, the pleasure or the pain. I cum, it's so unexpected, I cum for a long time, until he finishes, and groans loudly.

"I can't believe you let me do that." He said, incredulously, but I'm too busy crying to care.

"Shh, shhh," he says, trying to calm me down. He quickly pulls out of my body, and wraps his arms around me, "Baby, I'm sorry, it's okay to cry...I know it must hurt."

I cry and cry, but at least, I know never to do that again, there is a lot of blood this time. Jay stands up from the bed. "You can't leave me!" I wail, trying to sit up, but I'm too sore.

"I'm not leaving, just wait." He replies, and walks into the bathroom, I figure he just has to piss so I quiet down some.

He returns with a few towels and some lotion, "We shouldn't have had sex again." He says.

"I know, but it still felt good." He cocks an eyebrow at me, and shakes his head.

Jay holds up my hips as he places a towel on the bed beneath them, he takes the second towel, and starts to wipe the blood off my sticky entrance, but I am resisting a bit, the towel feels rough.For awhile he finds this fruitless, so he spreads my legs for me and gets better access with the towel, successfully getting rid of most of my blood. He opens the lotion and spreads some around on my pucker, I wince and cry some more, but he doesn't mind, there is now a comfortable thick layer of aloe on my hole, I'm contempt. I think the feelings of cool, soft, lubricated, skin fingering my ass, calmed me down, because I'm not crying I'm mewling.

"This is so sweet of you." I remark, carefully closing my legs, while Jay helps, get me comfortable.

"Anything for you, Marco." He smiles, and snuggles up against me. I think I love him, like really love him.

_**END OF FLASHBACKIE!**_

So that was my eventful _day_, I can't wait to go out _tonight_. The guys and I are getting together to practice for another wedding gig, we are going to perform 'Love and Attraction'. Yeah! The one Jay wrote fore me...it's so romantic, Dylan never wrote me anything. And the best thing about it is, I get to sing the song! My voice isn't that bad, it's not stellar like Craig's but, at least it won't make your ears bleed. Blood is bad...I know first hand...oh and so are bees, and...the pain in my ass that **WON'T** go away!

I guess I'll tell you more about my night later...Ciao!

So...what did you guys think? Am I doing alright, how is my driving? Lol, I'm kind of hyper, and I finally wrote a sex scene! I hope it was up to par, I never thought I'd have Marco have unprotected sex, WHICH YOU SHOULD NOT DO. But, it was 3:30 in the morning and it sounded hot...and I think it is...still...If you haven't been able to tell I love using the '...' why? I really don't know, but it is fun! Wheeeee!

Please review my story I would like to know what you thought of it, don't be oober mean though.

XoXo,

Aerie


End file.
